Without Title
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika kekasihmu yang cuek, dingin, dan tegas berubah 180 derajat pada saat-saat tertentu? MUNGKIN hal itulah yang terjadi pada Kuroro Lucifer. Warning : canon, OOC! Judul gak nyambung! Mind to R&R?


Hai minnaaaa!

Setelah sekian lama gak mampir ke sini, akhirnya Natsu buat fic lain!

Ohya! Ada yang ingat, fic Natsu yang berjudul Am I Really hate You? *back sound : NGGAK!* Fic itu sekarang lagi dalam masa pengeditan! Jadi sabar aja!

Ohya, kalo Wareware No Ryoho? *back sound : NGGAAAAAAAKKK!* TT_TT fic itu masih dalam keadaan hiatus! Mungkin bakal Natsu lanjutin, setelah update Am I really Hate You!^^

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca ajaaaa!^^

* * *

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**-sensei

Title : **Without Title**

Story by : Ny Locious. Alias **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **romance**, semi **supernatural**

Rated **: T**- semi **M**

Pairing : **Kuroro Lucifer** X **Kurapika Kuruta**

**WARNING : One shoot, OOC (terutama Kurapika), typo bertebaran kemana-mana, abal, gaje, norak, jalek, berantakan, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : bagaimana jika kekasihmu yang cuek, dingin, dan tegas berubah 180 derajat pada saat-saat tertentu? MUNGKIN hal itulah yang terjadi pada Kuroro Lucifer**

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read!

.

* * *

Di sebuah mension yang cukup besar dan megah...

"Ngh! Kuroro! Kubilang hentikan!"

"Tidak mau," bantah Kuroro, masih tetap menciumi leher kekasihmya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika Kuruta, kekasihnya yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir setahun.

Kuroro menguci Kurapika di dinding, dengan kedua tangannya. Kurapika berusaha memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Kuroro.

"Ngghhh!" lenguh Kurapika kegelian.

Yah, mempunyai pacar seperti Kuroro benar-benar kurang menguntungkan baginya. Lihat saja, dari luar, Kuroro dikenal sebagai pria berwibawa, tenang, dingin, dan cuek. Tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan Kurapika, dia langsung saja berubah menjadi agresif, seolah siap menerkam Kurapika.

Kurapika malah sebalikanya. Jika ia dikenal sebagai gadis yang tomboy, keras, dan disiplin, ia malah akan menjadi sangat lemah dan tak berdaya jika sudah berurusan dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Seperti saat ini, sedari tadi Kuroro memperlakukannya sesuka hatinya, dan Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah, meski sesekali ia harus protes jika Kuroro sudah 'keterlaluan.'

"Cukup!"

Akhirnya kekuatan Kurapika terkumpul pada satu titik, di bagian tangannya, hingga ia berhasil mendorong Kuroro mundur. Saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku mau pulang!" kesal Kurapika, bergegas pergi, jika Kuroro tidak langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kurapika yang keras.

"Kuroro! Aku harus pulang! Teman-temanku bisa khawatir! Lagipula kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini!" omel Kurapika.

Kuroro menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Kurapika. "Kamu cuek sekali sih!" ucap Kuroro dengan suara YANG SENGAJA dibuat manja, membuat Kurapika jadi muak saja.

"Mati saja kamu!" Kurapika melepaskan pelukan Kuroro, dan pergi.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menyusul Kurapika.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang,"

"Tidak usah! Bisa-bisa kau menghadangku lagi nanti!" tolak Kurapika kesal.

"Lebih baik aku, daripada pria lain!"

"Berisik!"

Kuroro tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah memaklumi sikap Kurapika yang selalu saja dingin, kecuali jika ia ingin meminta sesuatu, Kurapika akan sengaja bermanja, meski pada akhirnya ia harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri telah melakukan hal yang memalukan itu.

Meski menolak, Kurapika tetap naik ke mobil Kuroro.

"Langsung ke apartemen-ku!" ucap Kurapika tegas, seolah memberi peringatan agar Kuroro langsung mengantarnya langsung pulang, tanpa singgah-singgah semaunya sendiri.

"Baik, tuan putri!" ucap Kuroro, seraya mulai memacu mobilnya, meninggalkan mensionnya yang megah.

.

**~Without Title!~**

.

Kurapika berdiri di balkon apartemennya, sambil menatap purnama yang indah itu. Entah mengapa perasaan Kurapika langsung menjadi tenang, melihatnya.

"Awuuuuu!" aungan serigala menggema di sekitar pegunungan, namun dapat terdengar oleh Kurapika.

Deg...

Kurapika merasakan sesuatu seperti memukul jantungnya. Sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi rasanya seperti orang yang deg-degan, damun hanya satu degupan. Namun Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, menurutnya.

Entah mengapa semakin lama, Kurapika menjadi aneh. Hawa di sekelilingnya terasa begitu panas dan berat. Keringat pun menetes di pelipisnya.

"Ngghhh..." lenguh Kurapika kepanasan.

"Kurapika, kau belum tidur?" suara Gon terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Kurapika.

Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan membukakan pintu untuk Gon. Meski ia harus menahan panas di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Gon?" tanya Kurapika, setelah membuka pintunya.

Kurapika bingung, melihat Gon yang terlihat seperti mengendusnya, seolah mencium bau yang tak lain dari Kurapika. Yah, bukannya bocah itu memang memiliki insting hewan yang begitu tajam?

"K—kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kurapika agak bingung.

"Kurapika! Baumu tajam sekali!" ucap Gon. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan sudah mandi!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Hm?" Kurapika makin heran saja dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Umpamakan saja, kau adalah serigala betina, yang memiliki bau tajam, yang dapat memikat jantan apapun yang mencimnya! Pokoknya baumu tajam sekali!" jelas Gon.

"T—tidak mungkin!" Kurapika seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gon.

"Ah! Benar juga! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" Gon tertawa polos. "Kalau begitu aku kembali tidur! Dah!" Gon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurapika. Meski perasaan bingung masih menyelimutinya. Namun ia tetap memutuskan bahwa itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

Kurapika menatap kepergian Gon. Ia lalu mengendus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hm?"

Tidak ada bau apapun yang aneh. Hanya bau sabun, hasil dari mandi malam Kurapika tadi.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya langsung terasa pusing, nafasnya sesak, dan suhu pun terasa semakin panas saja.

Kurapika berjalan dengan lesu, dan terduduk di sisi ranjangnya, berusaha menahan perasaan ini.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_' pikirnya, sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Akh!" Kurapika berusaha agar suaranya tak keluar, sehingga tak membuat teman-temannya datang.

Kurapika pun terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, tanpa keinginannya sendiri. Kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja. Singkatnya saja dia pingsan.

.

* * *

.

"Enak!" puji Gon, ketika memakan Spagetthy buatan Killua.

"Yah, aku setuju!" sambung Leorio.

Killua hanya tersenyum sombong. Ketahuilah, mereka berdua sengaja memuji Killua, agar Killua lah yang mendapat tugas memasak setiap harinya.

"Ohya, mana Kurapika, belum bangun?" tanya Killua, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang biasanya hanya diam, setiap Gon dan Leorio memuji masakan buatannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," gumam Gon, tetap saja makan.

"Pagi semua," suara Kurapika terdengar ketika ia sedang turun dari tangga.

"Pa..." Leorio tak melanjutkan perkataannya yang hendak membalas sapaan Kurapika.

"Kura...pika?" gumam Gon, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Killua hanya terdiam, sambil tetap menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gon dan Leorio pun begitu. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya kaget, melihat Kurapika. Suaranya terdengar lebih feminim dan dewasa. Kulitnya yang putih mulus itu kini terlihat lebih bersih dan mulus lagi. Bibir Kurapika terlihat begitu merah. Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Selain perubahan warna, mata Kurapika yang dulunya bulat dan terlihat polos, kini menjadi lebih tajam dan dewasa. Bulu matanya pun terlihat lebih lentik lagi. Dua kancing piyamanya terbuka, dan itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga sahabatnya.

"A—apa kau memakai make up?" tanya Leorio masih saja shock.

"Aku tidak punya peralatan make up," jawab Kurapika. Hanya perasaan, atau gerakan Kurapika pun terlihat lebih anggun dan lembut?

"Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin punya juga sih!"

Ketiga sahabatnya kaget bukan main melihat Kurapika yang berubah SERATUS DELAPAN PULUH DERAJAT ini. Gon juga masih mencium bau tajam dari Kurapika. Ternyata itu bukan perasaannya saja.

'_APA DIA BENAR-BENAR KURAPIKAAA!'_ pikir ketiganya bersamaan.

.

**~Without Title~**

.

"Wah, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Kurapika, pada Leorio.

Yah, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan ke mall. Lebih tepatnya, Kurapika lah yang mengajak Leorio, untuk membawakan barangnya.

Leorio hanya bisa cengo, melihat Kurapika mengenakan pakaian yang ia beli. Sebuah baju tanpa lengan berwarna kuning, dengan tali yang melingkari lehernya, yang ia lapisi dengan sweater biru tua. Dipasangkan dengan rok hitam di atas lutut, ditambah dengan sepatu high heels merah, membuat Kurapika terlihat begitu dewasa dan err... seksi. Penjaga toko itu pun hanya bisa berdecak kagum, melihat Kurapika.

"K—kau yakin, Kurapika?" tanya Leorio tak percaya.

"Apanya?"

"Ah, tidak..."

"Baiklah! Aku langsung pakai saja ah!" ucap Kurapika bersemangat. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Leorio. "Kau bawakan barangku pulang yah!"

"Lho, kau mau kemana?"

Kurapika tersenyum, membuat jantung Leorio berdegup kencang, begitu pula dengan para pemuda yang lewat.

"Tentu saja menemui kekasihku, dag!" Kurapika pun, dengan anggunnya berjalan menjauh.

Leorio hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kurapika dengan shock. '_Oh tuhaaaann! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?_'

.

* * *

.

Ckit,

Kuroro membuka pintu mensionnya dengan pelan. Ia baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan. Mimik kelelahan meski agak samar terlihat di wajahnya.

Dinaikkannya seklar lampu, membuat segalanya yang berawalan gelap, kini menjadi terang.

Mata Kuroro membulat, ketika melihat sesosok manusia berambut pirang, saat ini sedang tertidur, dengan kepala di atas sofa, dan sisa tubuhnya terduduk di lantai.

Awalnya Kuroro mengira itu adalah Kurapika, tapi setelah ia melihat penampilan orang itu, ia langsung berpikir dua kali. Ia lalu berjongkok, sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Kurapika?" ucap Kuroro menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

Gadis itu segera terbangun, dan berbalik melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Dan walla! Orang itu benar-benar Kurapika. Tapi Kuroro tak menunjukkan reaksi seperti yang ditunjukkan Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Kurapika dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kuroro..." gumam Kurapika, masih terlihat agak mengantuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk Kuroro. Harus Kuroro akui, kekuatan Kurapika bertambah. Kuroro yang semulanya berjongkok, kini terduduk akibat dorongan dari Kurapika.

"Aaahh... aku kangen sekaliii..." ucap Kurapika, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroro.

Kuroro masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Kenapa Kurapika jadi begini? Kuroro hendak memastikan, apa tadi matahari terbit dari ufuk barat, yang itu artinya hari kiamat? Ah, tidak! Sepertinya tadi matahari terbitu dari ufuk timur, seperti biasanya! Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa saja yang Kurapika lakukan.

Kuroro lalu mengelus pucak kepala Kurapika, dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan. "Jadi kau mau apa, Kurapika...?"

Tangan Kurapika langsung berpindah, melingkar di leher Kuroro. Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, ketika Kurapika langsung saja menarik kepalanya, dan mencium bibirnya secara mendadak.

Kuroro tak tahu, apa dia benar-benar Kurapika. Gadis itu memang berubah 180 derajat. Jika diumpamakan ke dalam warna, bagaikan putih bersih yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Kuroro tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Kuroro lalu membalas ciuman Kurapika, dan langsung mendorong Kurapika jatuh ke lantai. Kuroro langsung saja mencium Kurapika dengan ganas. Kurapika bukannya menolak, ia malah semakin menarik kepala Kuroro, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kuroro makin bingung saja. Sebagai pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, ia pasti bisa membedakan mana Kurapika yang asli, mana juga yang hanya tiruan. Namun Kuroro yakin 100%, bahwa dia adalah Kurapika Kuruta, kekasih yang paling ia cintai. Kuroro dapat mengetahui, dari aroma alami Kurapika, yang tercium seperti bau teh segar, meski saat ini bau farfume yang baru saja Kurapika beli, sedikit mengurangi bau itu. Kuroro juga betul-betul ingat, rasa dari bibir ranum Kurapika, yang saat ini telah ia poles dengan lipgloss pink.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, untuk mengambil pasokan udara. Begitu pula dengan Kurapika.

Kurapika yang terbaring di bawah Kuroro lalu mengelus lembut pipi pria itu, dan tersenyum, merayu.

"Aku ingin bersamamu... aku ingin memilikimu..." rayu gadis itu, yang terlihat begitu menggoda Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali menciumi Kurapika.

.

* * *

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

PLAKKK!

Tapmparan panas langsung saja mendarat di pipi Kuroro, membuat pria itu harus menanggung darah yang menetes di hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padakuuu!" jerit Kurapika, yang diketahui adalah orang menampar Kuroro, sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan kemeja.

Yah, betapa terkejutnya Kurapika, ketika ia baru saja bangun, menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam pelukan hangat Kuroro, yang sedang tidur pulas, dan bertelanjang dada. Selain itu Kurapika hanya memakai celana piyama, dan kemeja putih Kuroro, yang kancingnya terbuka seluruhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroro menghapus darah dari hidungnya. "Bukannya semalam kau yang menggodaku?"

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna.

"M—menggodamu? Jangan bercanda! Hal menjijikan itu tak mungkin kulakukan!" bantah Kurapika.

"Lalu, siapa yang membeli baju itu?" Kuroro menunjuk pakaian yang tergantung di dekat ranjang.

Kurapika mengikuti arah tunjukan Kuroro. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika melihat baju yang terbilang cukup seksi tergantung di sana.

"A—aku yang membeli baju itu, dan menggodamu semalam?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

'_Kembali jadi normal lagi,_'pikir Kuroro. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Kurapika langsung memegangi pelipisnya. Entah mengapa kepalanya langsung terasa sakit, ketika Kurapika berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Yang aku ingat... aku ada di kamarku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku! Dan... akh! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika kaget. '_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_' batin Kuroro. Ia bisa melihat raut kejujuran serta kebingungan di wajah Kurapika.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Kurapika nampak bergetar, sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Kuroro lalu mengelus pipi Kurapika. "Tenanglah... aku yakin kau tidak melakukan hal buruk..." hibur Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya memandang Kuroro dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kuroro pun langsung mendekap Kurapika dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kurapika hanya diam, dan menikmanti kehangatan yang diberikan Kuroro.

'_Aku akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi..._' batin Kuroro mantap. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Kurapika dengan lembut.

.

* * *

.

"Kyaaaa! Apa iniiii!" teriak Kurapika, melihat barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya.

Baju-baju yang terbuka, peralatan make up, dan sepatu-sepatu high heels. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa ber-sweat drop-ria melihat reaksi Kurapika.

'_Kembali jadi Kurapika yang dulu lagi,_' pikir ketiganya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang membelinya?" komentar Killua.

"Itu mustahil! Pokoknya buang! Buang semua barang jelek ini!" ucap Kurapika langsung saja membawa barang barang itu ke gudang. Ketiga sahabatnya masih saja shock, dengan kelakuan Kurapika.

Gon juga sudah tidak mencium lagi aroma tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis pirang itu. Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

**~Without Title~**

.

Di sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat besar, yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah, terlihat kini Kuroro seorang diri sedang membaca buku usang dengan serius. Yah, perpustakaan itu memang sangat sepi, karena hanya orang-orang tertentu lah yang bisa ke sana.

Mungkin hanya 10.000 berbanding dengan 1 orang yang bisa masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Netero, Ging French, Silva Zeoldeick, dan beberapa orang lainnya termasuk dalam orang itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Kuroro Lucifer!

Tentu saja! Perpustakaan itu begitu lengkap. Seluruh kisah sejarah nenek moyang ada di sana. Mulai dari riutal-ritual suci, hingga orang-orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam evolusi manusia ada di sana.

_**Ketika bumi berevolusi dalam putaran tiap pada keliapatan tujuh...**_

_**Di malam bulan purnama yang indah...**_

_**Di mana serigala mengaum dengan keras...**_

_**Gadis muda yang menatap bulan, sambil membayangkan orang yang dicintainya...**_

_**Ia akan mempunyai insting serigala betina.**_

_**Yang kuat, egois, dan ganas...**_

_**Dan mereka akan kembali ke wujud semula,**_

_**Ketika...**_

Tap!

Kuroro menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca.

Ia lalu merilekskan badannya di kursi perpustakaan itu. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, membiarkan ketenangan menyelimutinya.

"Dasar cewek merepotkan!"

Kuroro lalu membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang dihiasi beraneka warna, dengan lampu hias yang mengiasinya.

'_Hm, kita harus menunggu setengahbulan, rupanya...'_

.

**~Without Title~**

.

Kuroro baru saja membuka matanya, setelah tidurnya yang lelap. Ia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Yah, itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Mungkin lahir dan dibesarkan di Ryuuseigai adalah alasannya.

Kuroro merasa agak terganggu, ketika merasakan bagian bawah perutnya tak bisa bergerak, apakah ia lumpuh? Kenapa?

Kenyataannya, sesuatu menindih pangkal paha Kuroro, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Kuroro setengah bangkit dari tidurnya, melihat apa yang menindihnya, mendapati sosok Kurapika di sana.

Kuroro langsung tahu, bahwa Kurapika 'bertransformasi' menjadi gadis dewasa lagi. Terlihat jelas, dari tatapan wajahnya, serta pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah baju lengan panjang, dengan bahu yang terbuka, dalaman hijau, dengan tali yang mengikatnya dari leher Kurapika. Gadis itu juga mengenakan rok rempel setengah paha. Saat ini ia sedang duduk, di atas Kuroro.

"Sudah bangun, pangeranku..." tanya Kurapika mengelus lebut pipi Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu setengah bangun, dengan kedua sikunya yang menjadi tumpuan. Ditatapnya Kurapika sangat lembut.

"Kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Kurapika langsung mendorong Kuroro untuk berbaring kembali, dan ikut berbaring di samping Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu berbalik pada Kurapika, mengibaskan rambut Kurapika yang terjatuh di wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." rayu Kurapika, menempelkan dahinya di leher Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu mendekap kurapika lembut. '_Entah mengapa aku senang jika ia jadi begini,_' pikir Kuroro menikmati saat-saat ini. "Benarkah? Bukannya kemarin kau memukulku?"

"Itulah!" Kurapika menyemberutkan wajahnya. "Aku benci diriku sendiri! Kasar! Dan jahat! Padahal aku sudah dianuggrahi sebagai seorang wanita! Tapi aku masih saja bersikap seperti seorang laki-laki,"

Kuroro tercengang, mendengar ucapan Kurapika.

Tangan Kurapika mengelus pipi Kuroro lagi. Ia mendongkak, Kuroro menunduk, hingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tangan ini dulunya selalu memukulmu 'kan? Jahat sekali! Aku benci diriku yang dulu! Selalu saja kasar terhadap orang lain! Lebih enak begini 'kan? Cantik, egois, seksi, lembut, anggun, dan aaah! Pokoknya menyenangkan!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar.

"Aku bisa lebih agresif lagi, kalau bicaramu seperti itu lho..." goda Kuroro.

"Aku akan menikmatinya dengan senang hati!" Kurapika memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Kuroro lalu mengecup singkat dahi Kurapika. Akhirnya hari itu mereka habiskan untuk tetap bersama.

.

**~Without Title~**

.

"Kau manis sekali..." rayu salah seorang pria, pada Kurapika.

Yah, saat ini Kurapika, sedang terduduk di tangga jalanan, dikerubungi oleh tiga orang pria yang BAHKAN ia sendiri tak mengenalnya. Seluruh orang yang lewat tentu saja menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kurapika percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang?" goda pria lain.

Kurapika langsung saja berdiri. "Maaf yah, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria bodoh seperti kalian!" tolak Kurapika.

"Hei! tung—"

Bruaaakkk!

Belum sempat si pria protes, Kurapika langsung saja membanting pria itu, dengan satu tangan kirinya. Seluruh orang langsung saja kaget, melihat Kurapika yang seperti itu.

"Payah!" ucap Kurapika, seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan, tertlihat Gon dan Killua yang memegang ranting pohon dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka sedang mengintai Kurapika... tentu saja karena mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Terkadang Kurapika 'berubah' menjadi egois, dan kadang ia kembali seperti semula. Awalnya ketiga sahabatnya bingung, sampai Kuroro menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

.

Kurapika berjalan, menyusuri ramainya kota York shin pada malam hari, dengan hanya mengenakan gaun terusan tipis, dengan sepatu high heels. Siapa pria yang tak tergoda melihatnya?

Tanpa sengaja ia langsung berpapasan dengan Shalnark di tengah kota.

"Kau... pengguna rantai?"

"Hm? Kau pasti Shalnark! Selamat malam..." ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis.

'_Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Danchou tentang perubahan derastis pacarnya?'_ pikir Shalnark, memperhatika Kurapika mulai dari ujung rambut, sampai ujung kaki.

Shalnark langsung menarik tangan Kurapika. Ya ampun! Anak polos seperti Shalnark pun terpaksa harus mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya, akibat pesona Kurapika. Ditambah dengan tangan Kurapika yang begitu lembut. Ia sempat berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Danchou mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika santai.

"Danchou menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, dan menyerahkanmu padanya jika aku sudah menemukanmu!,"

Plakk,

Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Shalnark. Shalnark hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau namaku tercemar di depan Kuroro!" ucap Kurapika cemberut.

"Danchou tidak akan marah! Dia 'kan tidak pernah marah padamu!" bujuk Shalnark.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah... bisa-bisa aku mati, kalau lalai menjalankan tugas!"

"Aku bilang aku ti—"

Kurapika langsung saja terjatuh ke belakang, di pelukan seorang pria, ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Danchou?" gumam Shalnark.

Pria itu, yang kita kenal adalah Kuroro menahan tubuh Kurapika agar tidak jatuh. Ia langsung menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Yah, tadi dia lah yang menghilangkan kesadaran Kurapika, dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan pada Neon dulu.

"Bagus, terima kasih, aku sudah menemukannya," ucap Kuroro pada Shalnark.

"Yah, dia menggunakan In. Jadi sulit sekali untuk mencarinya! Orang-orang di kota membicarakannya! Seorang gadis seksi yang berkeliaran di tengah kota."

"Benar-benar berubah180 derajat!" gumam Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Danchou!"

"Hn," semilir angin, ikut membawa kepergian Shalnark yang begitu cepat.

"Huuuh," Kuroro lebih mengangkat Kurapika lagi, membuat gadis itu merasa senyaman mungkin. "Tak kusangak bakal seheboh ini,"

Kuroro lalu melompat secepat angin, menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

**~Without Title~**

.

Kurapika membuka matanya, menampakkan kristal sapphire-nya yang indah. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, di atas kasur yang empuk. Kurapika merasa familiar dengan tempat itu. Ini kan...

Kamar Kuroro?

Kurapika segera terbangun dari tidurnya, dan memperhatikan sekeliling. '_Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?_'

Ia lalu menurunkan du kakinya dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah keluar kamar itu. Sebenarnya tujuannya cuma satu. Mencari Kuroro.

Langkah Kurapika terhenti di sebuah taman, dalam mension Kuroro, ketika melihat si tuan rumah sedang memainkan biola, dengan sangat lembut di sana.

Kurapika terdiam, menikmati alunan tiap gesekan biola yang dihasilkan oleh Kuroro. Benar-benar indah.

Kurapika menatap wajah kuroro yang terlihat begitu tenang. Matanya sayu, memandang jauh. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya, menghayati musik yang dimainkannya, mengalun lembut, memanjakan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Kurapika memang tak begitu mengerti tentang musik, tapi ia yakin, jika Kuroro mau, ia bisa menjadi pemain biola terhebat di dunia. Sayangnya Kuroro lebih menyukai untuk menjadi seorang kriminal.

Permainan Kuroro terhenti, ketika melihat Kurapika dari kejauhan. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Kuroro lalu meletakkan biolanya di atas bangku taman, lalu berjalan menuju Kurapika.

"Rupanya Kurapika lamaku sudah kembali," ucap Kuroro sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro, dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Kuroro mencubit kecil ujung hidung Kurapika, saking gemasnya.

"Hentikan!"

'_Ternyata dia benar-benar jauh berbeda dari ketika dia berubah,' _pikir Kuroro geli. '_Beruntung sekali dia, memandangi bulan pada malam itu...'_

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kesal Kurapika. "Memang ada yang lucu?"

Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika erat, membuat yang dipeluk menjadi bingung.

"Yang lucu itu kamu!" gemas Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah saja. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sehingga Kuroro jadi aneh begini. Biasanya Kuroro akan langsung menciumnya. Tapi kenapa saat ini Kuroro lebih senang memeluk, dan memperlakukannya seperti akan kecil.

"Kuroro," ucap Kurapika sambil menyandarkan pipinya di dada Kuroro.

"Hm?" Kuroro menyahut, seraya menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Sebenarnya apa sih, yang terjadi? Aku selalu saja merasa tidak enak badan! Dan setelah itu... aku pasti akan berada di tempat lain, dari tempatku yang semula! Ada apa sih?"

Kuroro terdiam.

"Ohya! Aku lapar! Ayo makan," ajak Kuroro, menarik tangan Kurapika. Kurapika tahu, kalau Kuroro pasti mengalihkan pembicaraan..

.

* * *

.

Saat ini Kurapika sedang makan malam bersama kawan-kawannya, di ruang makan. Sedari tadi ketiganya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis berpiyama hitam itu.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Kurapika, yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan. Ketiganya langsung saja makan, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kurapika memandang mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Guk, guk, guk!" suara anjing tetangga terdengar menggonggong begitu keras.

Kurapika membatu. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul lagi, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas, nafasnya sesak, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Nghh," lenguh Kurapika, yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya akibat gonggongan anjing tersebut.

"Aku ke toilet dulu!" Kurapika segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gon, Killua dan Leorio hanya saling mengangkat bahu, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan teman mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kurapika yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Leorio langsung mengangkat telpon itu, tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Leorio.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sebrang sana. Leorio mulai kesal.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanyanya kasar.

"Kau siapa? Mana Kurapika? Kenapa ponselnya ada denganmu?"

Leorio tersentak kaget. Dari suaranya yang bariton, dingin, dan cara bicaranya, ia langsung tahu bahwa yang menelpon adalah, "Kuroro?"

"Oh, kau teman Kurapika yang dokter itu yah?"

"Ya, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?"

Sejujurnya, Kuroro agak CEMBURU mengetahui bahwa ponsel Kurapika dipegang oleh Leorio. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai membanjiri pikiran Kuroro. Namun ia memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh seluruh pikiran bodoh itu.

"Mana Kurapika?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet! Mungkin sebentar lagi dia keluar!" jawab Leorio.

"Ya sudah, kalau ia sudah selesai, tolong beritahu dia untuk menemuiku 'di tempat biasa'" Kuroro pun menutup telponnya.

"Wah, punya pacar itu enak yah?" gumam Killua.

"Hei! Kau itu masih kecil! Kenapa bicara sok dewasa begitu? Dasar bocah!" tegur Leorio.

"Aku masih mending bocah! Dari pada kau orang tua mesum!"

"Enak saja!"

Dan... pertengkaran mereka pun berlangsung. Gon hanya bisa berusaha melerai mereka, meski sebenarnya hasilnya nihil.

Tap, tap,

Suara langkah kaki Kurapika terdengar dari arah toilet.

"Oi, tadi pacarmu menelpon! Dia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke tempat biasa, sekar—" ucapan Leorio terpotong, melihat Kurapika.

Tatapan 'nakal' gadis itu menajam. "Oh, apa yang ia inginkan malam-malam begini?" gumam Kurapika dengan nada seksi, membuat ketiga temannya harus blushing dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu," dengan anggunnya Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya, hendak berganti pakaian. Ketiga temannya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan shock.

"D—dia berubah lagi..." kata Gon.

"Kau benar..." setuju Killua.

"Tapi... dia benar-benar seksi! Tipeku banget!" gumam Leorio, disambut dengan death glare dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Aaah! Aku hanya bercada!" ujar Leorio gugup. "Lagipula aku tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan pemimpin laba-laba itu!"

Kurapika turun dari tangga kamarnya, dengan kancing piyama yang terbuka, menampakkan SEDIKIT bra kuningnya. Ketiga sahabatnya hampir saja mimisan dibuatnya.

"Mana semua baju yang baru kubeli?" tanya Kurapika tajam.

"B—bukannya kau baru membuangnya ke gudang kemarin? Tapi aku menaruhnya di kamarku!" jawab Leorio gugup. '_Untuk berjaga-jaga, misalnya kau berubah lagi, seperti ini!_' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Cepat ambilkan semua!" Kurapika memerintah, sambil duduk di kursi makannya.

"Baik!" Leorio pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa dia begitu lemah terhadap Kurapika yang seperti ini. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'rayuan maut wanita?'

Gon dan Killua melanjutkan makannya, meski dengan perasaan gugup.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Leorio membawakan apa yang diperintahkan Kurapika. Belanjaan Kurapika yang masih dalam keadaan terbingkis keranjang. "Ini,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika seraya menerima keranjang itu, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman nakalnya.

Kepala Leorio langsung saja panas, hingga darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar, hendak berganti pakaian.

"Kau baik-baik saja Leorio?" Gon menyerahkan sehelai serbet yang tergeletak di atas meja. Leorio menerimanya, dan segera membersihkan darahnya.

"Pesona Kurapika memang dahsyat sekali, jika ia sedang berubah!"

"Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai Kurapika yang baru! Hehehehe..." Leorio tertawa nakal.

"Aku juga! Dia lebih anggun dan tidak suka marah-marah!" setuju Killua.

"Aku tidak mau!" Gon setengah berteriak, membuat kedua temannya bersweat drop-ria. "Aku mau Kurapika yang dulu!"

"Huuuhh! Kau ini memang terlalu polos Gon! Kalau kau sudah besar, pasti mengerti!" ucap Killua sok dewasa. Leorio hanya manahan tawa dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kurapika yang dulu jauh lebih baik!" Gon bersikeras.

"Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu, mungkin akan pulang besok..." Kurapika langsung muncul, dan langsung pula keluar. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

Kurapika hanya menggunakan kemeja khusus perempuan (yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh) hitam bergaris, yang dihiasi dengan dasi kuning. Dipasangakn dengan rok rempel kuning sepertiga paha, menampakkan pahanya yang mulus. Kurapika juga mengenakan septu boot hitam mengkilat berbahan karet, dengan slop kurus setinggi 7 cm. Rambut pirangnya dihiasi dengan pita biru tua, di sisi kiri kepalanya. Wajahnya? Ia poles dengan bedak tipis, dan lipgloss merah.

"D—dahsyat sekaliii..." gumam Leorio dan Killua bersamaan. Gon hanya bisa menyemberutkan wajahnya kesal.

'_Tidak hanya manusia saja yang bisa menyerangnya! Hewan-hewanpun bisa saja! Dengan bau yang begitu tajamnya...'_ batin Gon khawatir. '_Semoga Kurapika baik-baik saja!_'

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah taman, dekat danau, yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu kecil, terlihat Kuroro kini duduk di bangku taman, sambil memejamkan matanya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Penampilannya lebih santai dari penampilan biasanya yang formal. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, yang dipasangakn dengan celana hitam. Di dahinya terbalutlah perban putih, yang ditujuankan untuk menutupi tanda salib di dahinya.

Kuroro langsung merasakan seseorang dari belakang memeluknya. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu Kurapika.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada merayu.

Kuroro lalu menggenggam tangan Kurapika, dan menariknya duduk ke pangkuannya. Kuroro memeluk erat pinggang Kurapika, sedangkan satu tangan Kurapika melingkari leher Kuroro, dan satu tangannya lagi bersandar di dada bidang Kuroro.

'_Dia berubah lagi..._' pikir Kuroro. "Tidak juga,"

Kurapika lalu memeluk Kuroro dengan mesra. Kuroro agak canggung juga, diperlakukan dengan Kurapika. Namun ia bisa meresponnya dengan santai.

Kurapika menghirup aroma Kuroro dalam-dalam. Aroma maskulin yang dipadukan dengan aroma mint. Kurapika sangat suka itu. Ia benar-benar memiliki insting serigala betina.

"Aku suka sekali bau ini..." ucap Kurapika dengan nada yang begitu menggoda. "Bau orang yang paling kucintai! Bau kekasihku!" Kurapika semakin memperdalam pelukannya, serta semakin menghirup aroma Kuroro.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa hanya bauku yang kau sukai?" Kuroro tersenyum menggoda. "Kau tidak menyukai ini?"

Kuroro lalu mencium Kurapika. Kurapika pun membalasnya dengan penuh nafsu, mereka berciuaman dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kuroro di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Hahh... haahh..." Kurapika jadi kehabisan nafas dibuatnya. "Suka... suka sekali!" Kurapika pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk Kuroro dengan erat. Kuroro agak terkejut, oleh perbuatan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Emhh..." Kurapika menggesekkan pipinya di telinga Kuroro. "Aku sangat menyukaimu... aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu!"

Kuroro mulai menyukai sikap Kurapika yang seperti ini. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukannya Kuroro jatuh cinta kepada Kurapika karena keteguhan, keberanian, dan perjuangan gadis itu?

"Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku bukan?" Kurapika menanamkan matanya pada bahu Kuroro.

"Bagaimana jika iya?"

Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kuroro dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau akan kuhukum!"

'_Kalau Kurapika yang biasa, dia pasti akan bilang, pergi saja sana! Jangan kembali lagi!_' pikir Kuroro geli. "Hukuman bagaimana?"

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk Kuroro erat, dan mencium pria itu dengan ganas. Keterjukan Kuroro kini tak bisa diutarakan oleh kata-kata lagi.

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawah Kuroro. Kuroro, bukannya melakukan reaksi, ia malah memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kurapika yang benar-benar langka itu.

Setelah kurang dari dua menit, Kurapika lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya Kuroro kesal.

"Kalau kau menghukumku seperti itu, aku akan lebih sering-sering meninggalkanmu!" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika mulai kesal. "Ya sudah!" ia lalu turun dari pangkuan Kuroro, dan berkacak pinggang di depan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku sedikitpun!"

Kuroro lalu berdiri, dan langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kurapika. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" ucapnya, seraya menarik Kurapika pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ikut saja!"

"Asyiiiikk! Kencan malaaaamm!" senang Kurapika. Kuroro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sangat tipis.

.

* * *

.

"Kau suka yang mana?" tanya Kuroro, ketika mereka sampai di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Aku suka semuaaa!" ucap Kurapika manja. "Yang paling bagus yang manaaa?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" saran Kuroro, memberikan Kurapika sebuah gelang perak.

"Waaaahh! Cantik sekali! Seleramu bagus!"

Mata Kuroro langsung tertuju pada sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu biru, yang berbahan dasar emas putih.

Diam-diam, Kuroro membeli benda itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Kurapika, tentunya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, setelah berbelanja. Kuroro menyuruh penjaga toko itu langsung mengantar belanjaan mereka langsung ke rumah Kurapika, terkecuali jepitan kupi-kupunya. Ia langsung menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Hm, Kuroroooo..." panggil Kurapika, dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hauuuss!"

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu di sini! Biar kubelikan air minum!" ucap Kuroro, seraya mengecup pelan pipi Kurapika, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika memandang Kuroro dengan pandangan senang. Yah, sejak dulu Kuroro memang terus saja mematuhi apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hai, cantik! Sendirian?" tiba-tiba ada seorang pria, menyapa Kurapika dari belakang.

"Oh, hai," balas Kurapika, meski pria itu sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Pria itu terlihat agak mabuk. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Kurapika. "Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Kurapika memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Apa kau bisa membuatku senang?" goda Kurapika.

Wajah pria itu langsung saja meroma merah. "T—tentu saja! Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau minta! Asal, kau mau menemaniku malam ini! Hm?" ajak pria itu.

Kurapika nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu menarik dagu pria itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Kurapika!" suara yang familiar terdengar oleh Kurapika.

Ia langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Kuroro yang berdiri sambil memegang dua kaleng soda.

"Ah, maafyah! Kekasihku sudah datang! Jaa ne!" Kurapika melambaikan tangannya pada pria mabuk itu, dan berlari menuju Kuroro.

"Aaaahh Kurorooo! Lama sekalii!" ucap Kurapika langsung saja memeluk pinggang Kuroro dari depan dengan erat.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Kurapika memandang Kuroro dengan pandangan nakal. "Memangnya kenapa? Laki-laki itu yang menggodaku!"

"Oh," terlihat perubahan raut di wajah tampan Kuroro. Ia terlihat lebih dingin, dari biasanya.

Ia langsung mendorong pelan kedua bahu Kurapika, agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Ini minumanmu!"

Kurapika menyadari sikap Kuroro berubah. "Makanya, kalau kau tidak mau aku didekati laki-laki lain, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" ucap Kurapika, sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar. Ia pun berjalan, mengikuti gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

Jam besar yang terletak di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 11.50 malam. Saat ini, sepasang kekasih sedang duduk berduaan, di dekat danau.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku tidak suka di sini! Gelap, dan ada banyak kunang-kunang! Aku benci!" rengek sang gadis, yang diketahui adalah Kurapika.

Kuroro, pacarnya sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Ia masih memandang kosong ke danau, yang indah itu.

"Hei, kau mendnegarkanku tidak sih?" kesal Kurapika. Kuroro tetap tak mengubrisnya.

Kurapika mulai kesal. "Ya sudah! Aku pulang saj—"

"Kurapika," panggil Kuroro dengan nada serius.

Saat ini justru Kurapika yang tak menjawab. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Kuroro.

"Apa kau... selamanya ingin begini?"

Pertanyaan Kuroro menarik perhatian Kurapika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau terus ingin menjadi Kurapika yang egois dan dewasa, dan meninggalkan kepribadianmu yang lama?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika langsung saja menjawab. "Tentu saja! Aku suka seperti ini! Aku suka, jika setiap pria yang kutemui menatapku kagum! Aku suka, bermanja-manja denganmu! Lagipula aku yang dulu itu sangat menyebalkan! Kalau aku bertemu orang seperti dia, aku akan mengejeknya! Dasar bodoh! Sudah punya pacar, masih saja mau bekerja sendiri! Ditakdirkan jadi perempuan, malah menyamar jadi laki-laki hanya untuk tujuan balas dendam bodohnya! Padahal dia punya pacar! Tapi dia malah hidup serumah dengan tiga orang laki-laki! Zaman sudah sangat berkembang, tapi dia masih memakai pakaian khas sukunya, hanya demi mempetahankan budaya! Aku yang dulu benar-benar bodoh! Aku tak mau jadi orang seperti itu lagi!"

Kuroro tertegun. Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurapika barusan! Semua yang dikatakannya, adalah sesuatu yang membuat Kuroro tertarik padanya. Kurapika yang ia cintai adalah Kurapika yang tegas, dan disiplin! Ia tak pernah mau bergantung pada orang lain. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun, termasuk harga dirinya sebagai perempuan hanya untuk sukunya yang telah tiada. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya!

Kuroro lalu berdiri, dan menatap Kurapika tajam. "Kalau begitu... kita sudah berakhir!" ucapnya tegas, sukses membelalakkan mata Kurapika.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau bukan Kurapika yang kucintai! Masih ada banyak gadis sepertimu di luar sana! Tapi gadis yang seperti Kurapika itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Selamat tinggal," ucap Kuroro dingin.

Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro. "Hei tunggu!" panggilnya. Namun sama sekali tak diubris oleh Kuroro.

Entah mengapa hati Kurapika langsung terasa tertusuk, tercabik-cabik, dan terbakar. Matanya terasa buram, oleh cairan bening yang menumpuk di sana.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Kurapika.

Kuroro berhenti sejenak. Ia lalu berbalik, dan menatap Kurapika datar. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Jadi kau mencampakkanku! Begitu? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu, dan kau lakukan, padaku?"

Kuroro tersenyum. "Ya,"

Air mata Kurapika pun menetes keluar. Kenapa Kuroro mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini? Sikapnya memang berubah, tapi perasaannya terhadap Kuroro tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau jadi diriku yang sekarang! Aku mau jadi Kurapika yang dulu lagi! Aku tidak bisa hidup, tanpamu! Aku tidak mau!" Kurapika berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Kuroro masih terdiam, menatap Kurapika datar.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku jadi Kurapika yang dulu? Aku tidak bisa! Selamanya akan begini! Hick! Menyebalkan sekali! Kau itu laki-laki yang suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan wanita! Dasar cowok payah! Segampangnya ini kau membuangku!"

"Aku membuangmu, karena aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku menyukai 'Kurapika'" ujar Kuroro santai.

"Aku Kurapika!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan,"

"IYA!"

Bentakan Kurapika membuat Kuroro diam. Ia melangkah perlahan, mendekati Kurapika yang masih saja menangis.

"Aku benci padamu!" ia memukul pelan dada Kuroro.

Kuroro tertawa geli. "Aku rindu sekali kata-kata itu!"

Kuroro lalu memegang pipi Kurapika, menatap mata tajam gadis itu. Terlihat masih basah.

"Mungkin aku akan merindukanmu, tapi... aku menyayangi Kurapikaku!"

Kuroro langsung mencium bibir Kurapika dalam, namun lembut, bertepatan dengan detingan lonceng yang menandakan tengah malam.

_**Ketika bumi berevolusi dalam putaran tiap pada keliapatan tujuh...**_

_**Di malam bulan purnama yang indah...**_

_**Di mana serigala mengaum dengan keras...**_

_**Gadis muda yang menatap bulan, sambil membayangkan orang yang dicintainya...**_

_**Ia akan mempunyai insting serigala betina.**_

_**Yang kuat, egois, dan ganas...**_

_**Namun jika mereka memiliki kemampuan yang kuat, terkadang ia akan kembali pada dirinya yang semula...**_

_**Namun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama!**_

_**Dan mereka akan kembali ke wujud semula,**_

_**Ketika malam ke-14 sejak berubahnya gadis itu...**_

_**Katika ia berciuman dengan orang yang paling dicintai, tepat tengah malam...**_

Lama Kuroro mencium Kurapika. Ia lalu medorong gadis itu ke tanah, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan nen terlihat di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. Mungkinkah Kuroro mencunci perubahan Kurapika untuk selamanya? Kuroro tetm mencium Kurapika, dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang berada di atas kepala Kurapika sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan tangan kiribya memegang dagu gadis itu.

Lima menit berlalu, hingga Kurapika pun menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Menyadari tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kurapika, Kuroro pun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia lalu duduk, menghirup okesigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Kurapika, yang terbaring di rerumputan. Kuroro pun mengambil gadis itu, memeluk pinggangnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro. Pria itu berniat menunggu Kurapika, hingga ia bangun

'_Tapi menyenangkan juga, ketika ia tiba-tiba jadi agresif begitu!_' pikir Kuroro geli.

.

Mentari pagi menyinari kota Yorkshin yang sibuk itu. Sepercah sinarnya pun mengenai dua katup kelopak mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Si pemilik mata yang terganggu dengan cahaya itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menampakkan kristal sapphire-nya yang indah.

Kurapika, si pemilik mata itu, baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di pinggir danau, tepatnya dipangkuan Kuroro.

"Kuroro?" gumam Kurapika, menatap pria itu heran.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kuroro. Kurapika lalu mulai bangun, dan mengucek matanya pelan.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini? Dan...KYAAAAA! KENAPA AKU BERPAKAIAN NORAK SEPERTI INIIII!" teriak Kurapika, melihat pakaiannya.

Ia langsung saja menarik kerah baju Kuroro, dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Cepat katakan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

Kuroro—yang diketahui sudah bosan hidup itu— malah tertawa kecil. '_Kurapikaku sudah kembali!_'

"Hoi, apanya yang lucu?"

Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika yang mencengkramnya, dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Kurapika yang diperlakukan secara tiba-tiba begitu tentu saja terkejut.

Namun niat untuk protes pun luntur, akibat Kuroro yang sama sekali tak memberinnya celah untuk bacara. Kuroro terus mencium gadis itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja. Toh, Kuroro pasti tak akan mendengarkan meski Kurapika mengomel seharian.

Lama Kuroro mencium Kurapika, ia pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan memandang gadis itu penuh arti. Kurapika pun sebaliknya.

"Hei," panggil Kuroro menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kurapika.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau... ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" goda Kuroro tersenyum jahil.

Terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kurapika. Ia langsung saja menjadi bersemangat, mendengar hal itu. "Tentu saja! Ceritakan padaku!"

Kuroro tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Kurapika. Selanjutnya Kuroro pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tanpa adanya kebohongan. Mulai dari Kurapika yang mendatangi rumahnya, sampai saat ini.

"Dan kau pun terlelap, lalu aku menarikmu tidur di pangkuanku!" ucap Kuroro mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tak bisa dibayangkan, betama merahnya wajah Kurapika sekarang. Wajah Kurapika yang kebingungan, dikombinasikan dengan wajah malu, ditambah dengan roda merah di wajahnya, membuatnya benar-benar sangat lucu.

Kuroro terlihat seolah menahan dikrinya untuk tertawa, atau sekedar mencubit Kurapika gemas. "Wajahmu yang seperti itu benar-benar terlihat seperti monyet!" ejek Kuroro.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Kurapika langsung saja menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar malu, setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroro. Bukan masalah 'monyet'nya. Tapi kejadian-kejadian yang ia lakukan, ketika ia berubah.

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percayaaaa!" Kurapika masih bersikeras, dan menutup wajahnya.

Kuroro menyeringai tipis. Diraihnya kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika, dan menariknya, membuka pintu (baca : tangan) yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah cantik itu.

Wajah Kurapika benar-benar sudah merah padam.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada teman-temanmu!" ucap Kuroro, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika memasang tampang cemberutnya, membuat Kuroro semakin gemas saja dengan gadis ini. "Kalau begitu, kau suka yang mana? Aku yang dewasa, atau aku yang sekarang?"

'_Tentu saja kau yang sekarang, bodoh,_' pikir Kuroro dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya ia ingin melihat Kurapika lebih marah lagi. "Tentu saja kau yang cantik, seksi, dan dewasa seperti semalam!" dusta Kuroro tersenyum jahil.

Emosi Kurapika memuncak, ia langsung berdiri, dan menatap Kuroro tajam. "Dasar pria cabul!"

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku pergi meninggalkanmu!"

"Pergi saja sana! Jangan kembali lagi!" Kurapika menatap Kuroro penuh kesal. Entah mengapa Kuroro begitu senang menggodanya.

"Huh! Aku sangat membencimu!" Kurapika pun segera berlari, meninggalkan Kuroro yang berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kuroro membahana di seluruh taman, membuat Kurapika makin kesal saja.*author dikeroyok Kuroro fc*

Kuroro lalu berdiri, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu di sana.

Dikeluarkannya jepitan kupu-kupu yang semalam ia beli. Kuroro tersenyum, menatap jepitan itu.

Ia pun menggenggamnya erat, dan segera mengejar Kurapika. Dengan satu tujuan, memberikan jepitan itu padanya.

"Hoi! Tunggu!"  
.

* * *

**~The End~**

Ahhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gimana minna? Jelek? Lebay? Norak? Pastinya kaaaann!

Ohya! Setelah Natsu baca balik fic ini, kok kayaknya endingnya gak mengesankan yah? Kalo minna berpikiran seperti Natsu gomen! Soalnya pas ngerjain endingnya, Natsu langsung hilang feelnya! Bad mood sih!

Ohya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik My Secret Life yang pernah Natsu baca!^^

Hmmm, special thanks juga buat whitypearl yang udah buat natsu semangat lagi! Dan juga, buat Hayato Ryuuga, yang udah bantu Natsu ngebuat scene semi rated M-nya! Hehehehe...^^ sekali lagi makasih banyaaaakk!^^

Ohya! Soal judul fic ini, mungkin bakal Natsu jelasin lain waktu!^^

Makasih juga buat minna yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, meski hasilnya mengecewakan! =_="

Yosh! Baik jeleknya fic ini, mohon beri review...^^

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
